Loki
Loki, a super intelligent anti-hero with a chip on his shoulders a mile wide. No one knows much about this guy. No one wants to know much about him. He's the kind of guy you want to be friends with, but stay away from. Personality Cool tempered under pressure. Unwavering stability. Collected thoughts held in a twisted mind. Phrases that all support Loki's attitude. He isn't your average human. He's formidable. Talking with him is like fighting in a war. You'll never win. He plays with the human mind like a child plays with toys. He loves seeing how far he can push people. How much strain a human mind can tact under the kind of he can dish out. All in all, he's a bastard. Aloof to the very end, almost nothing can ever disrupt the faking smile he has upon his lips. His mind is a hollow body, blanketed by a cool sheet of solitude, and tranquility. His manipulative tongue will have you under it's spell, and with a flick of his coal colored hair, you'll be dazzled into submission. He knows his way through the human mind, as if it were a maze he's encountered a million times before. And loves to encounter new problems with these creatures similar to him, these humans. He understands that there are only three things in this world that humans could ever want. Greed, Power, Love. He however, know that he has none of these things. A trait that makes him question his very own humanity. While normally, attempting to be as distant from humanity was possible. You can see shreds of emotion and feeling underneath those orbs of black and white. Fighting against the wall he constructs around himself is like attempting to fight through a tar pit. Impossible. He has a charm all his own, a glint in his eyes that he uses to control you, no matter who you are. Male, Female, alien or otherwise. He'll find a way with his persuasive attitude to get you on his side. Lying is a simple task for him. He can turn your mind inside out with a single white lie, and he'll find a way to mkae you forgive him as well. The power of shadows is not his only skill. Loki is arrogant. And at the same time, witty. His tongue is barbed and allows him to trick his way out of possibly bad situations. People say he has the gift of the gab, and that he needs to learn when to use it. But they are usually on the opposing side of this weapon. He's rebellious, but in doing so, he finds a way to make it look cool. And not just angsty like some people. If you ever saw him, you'd know he was one of those emo children, but at the same time, you were sort of... drawn to him. The aura around him is one of trusting, one that people naturally feel comfortable with. Even if he doesn't say much. All you need to know about him, is in his swagger. The way he carries himself, with such pride and confidence, that you begin to worry. Is this boy God? History Born of humble beginnings, was Loki. He had a sister, her name was Seraphine, she died one day when the aliens came. His parents being the entrepenurs they were, decided that he would be placed on the spaceship to continue their rich legacy. But of course he had other things in mind. He wanted to make a whole new name for himself, and with the memory of his sister had big plans for the future. Loki became more and more distant from the humans, not wanting to interact with them much. Their erratic and insane tendencies made him wary of them. And so when they finally landed he kept his powers to himself, only practicing occasionally to make sure he was adept at using them. Category:Characters Category:Humans